narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chūnin Exams
The Chūnin Exams are a type of test to test the abilities of the genin. If the genin pass, they will be considered for promotion to Chūnin. History To become a Chūnin, a Genin participates in a widescale examination, known as the Chūnin Exams, with their team. It may be assumed that a Genin does not necessarily have to undertake the exam along with their teammates since Sakura Haruno succeeded in becoming a Chūnin during the time-skip with Naruto and Sasuke both being absent during the period. The only exam seen in the series is a three-stage exam held in Konohagakure: The Stages At least in Konoha, the Chunin Exams take part in three different stages, all means of testing Genin in having the neccessary skills and judgement required to become a Chunin and thining out those who aren't skilled enough. The test can differ from year to year, so the specfic details for each may differ. * The first stage is a written test, which includes difficult questions related to different ninja subjects. It checks information gathering and decision-making abilities, because, to pass, the participants find a reliable source of information, then discreetly cheat of them without getting caught by the watchful instructors. * The second stage tests the abilities of accomplishing a mission and real life survival skills without a Sensei, as the participants are locked within a dangerous training area and asked to survive 5 days without outside help. They are also required to obtain 2 different scrolls in order to move on to the 3 stage, forcing them to fight one another and hold on to their own. * The third and final stage consists of tournament-like fights between those remainders who passed the previous two stages, observed by a council of Daimyos and village ninja that decides who becomes a Chūnin and who does not. While the winners are able to proceed to fight the next opponent, aptitude, rather than winning, is evaluated to determine whether a candidate is promoted; for example, Shikamaru Nara forfeits his first match but is still promoted because of his strategic aptitude. This way, anyone who makes it to the third stage of the Exams has a chance to become Chūnin. However, it is also possible for none of the candidates to become Chūnin if the judges believe that they do not have appropriate qualifications. Preliminaries may also be held if too many ninja teams reach the end. In the Chūnin Exam arc, seven teams, an unusually high number, completed the second phase of the test. The losers in this extra round cannot participate in the final tournament and thus cannot be considered for promotion to Chūnin. During the examinations, death may be involved. As such, participants are required to sign a release form to acknowledge and accept such risks. Examples are when Gaara massacred Team Shigure. In the past, each village held their own Chūnin exam. After the Third Ninja World War, allied ninja villages agreed to hold the exams together at the selected village that would host the exam. This was done to improve relations between the villages and prevent war between them. Another advantage is that ninja that took the exam might attract clients who are interested in hiring them. Because of the growing number of ninja in each village, the exams are hosted twice every year. The exams are also used as a gambling device and during the Invasion of Konoha, Sunagakure and Otogakure used the exam to their advantage to declare war against Konohagakure. Category:Ninja Ranks